


hot in herre (so hot)

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Silly, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Obi-Wan politely clears his throat.





	hot in herre (so hot)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted elsewhere.
> 
> I'm sorry for the way that I am.
> 
> Title from the seminal "Hot in Here," by Nelly.

Ahsoka sits up and starts to take her clothes off. Anakin and Obi-Wan share a  _look_  of alarm. They might have crash landed in the middle of a desert wasteland but that's no reason to start taking one's clothes off.  
  
Obi-Wan politely clears his throat. "Ahsoka, what are you doing?" he asks, sighing.  
  
"It's hot," Ahsoka says, with a petulant pout. She kicks off her boots and wriggles her toes in the sand. Then she starts to unzip her pants.   
  
Anakin gazes down unhappily at the shimmering sand under their feet. "I hadn't noticed," he mutters, mostly to the sand.


End file.
